


Just a Little Bit of Tenderness

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull's old injury flares up; Dorian helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Bit of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/gifts).



> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Written for [justjasper's](http://justjasper.tumblr.com) bday.
> 
> Rebloggable version [here](http://justjasper.tumblr.com/post/138428185470/happy-birthday-have-some-tender-adoribull)

Dorian flung a door open, striding into Bull’s room. “Bull, I—” He stopped short, noticing the qunari lying on his bed with one arm over his eyes.

He hesitated, feeling guilty for disturbing Bull, but also worried since it was so rare to see the larger man so still, so quiet. Was he ill? Or simply taking a nap?

Bull lowered his arm, but kept his eyes closed. “Hey,” he said softly. “Glad you’re here.”

Dorian shut the door and went over to the bed. “I’d ask how are you, but it’s obvious that you’re somewhat out of sorts.”

“Yeah, damned leg again. But it was worth it; Krem got me good at practise.” He grinned at the memory. “Kid’s quick on his feet. Never seen a counter to a shield bash quite like that.”

Smiling briefly at the obvious swell of pride the other man had for the Chargers, Dorian patted the large, calloused hand. “Allow me, then, to tend to your leg.”

“Shit, yeah, your touch is so good,” Bull said, lifting his butt up in order to tug his pants down so Dorian could pull them off completely.

Dorian raised an eyebrow. “Nothing about me is merely ‘good’.”

Chuckling briefly, Bull said, “You’re fantastic, amazing, and all that good stuff.”

The mage hummed in agreement, and placed his hands on either side of the Bull’s knee, using tightly controlled magic to warm his fingers as he gently rubbed, gradually moving down toward the ankle then back up again. As his fingers travelled back down to the ankle and the tail end of the long, jagged scar, Dorian shifted so he was half stooped, half squatting. He pressed a kiss to the top of Bull’s foot, moving up the scarred grey skin, bit by bit, following the path of his soothing ministrations. Reaching the other end of the lengthy scar, Dorian continued to pepper his love’s skin with kisses as his fingers mapped and caressed the myriad of scars that crisscrossed and had numerous stories accompanying them.

As he got to the top of Bull’s leg, Dorian spared a glance for his cock, but ignored it in favour of the expansive belly. There would be plenty of other opportunities to pleasure his amatus. Lingering at Bull’s belly to give it the attention it, and Bull deserved, kissing and rubbing against it so Bull could feel his moustache brushing his skin, nuzzling the powerful core softened by a layer of fat when he felt the other man trying to stifle a laugh when the moustache tickled.

Once sufficient attention had been given to Bull’s belly, Dorian took hold of his hand, raising the grey, calloused fingers to his lips, spending more time on the severed digits and callouses before moving up the arm and shoulder. He then followed the clavicle, detouring to Bull’s pecs, finally travelling up Bull’s neck to trace along the stubbly jaw before Bull moved his head to meet his lips with his own.

Suddenly, powerful arms circled around him, lifting and pulling until Dorian was on top of the large man. His surprised squawk turned into a laugh as he swatted Bull’s bicep. “Brute!” he exclaimed mirthfully, squirming briefly to settle comfortably while being mindful to not cause further strain or injury to Bull.

With Dorian sprawled on top of him, moustache mussed, grey eyes twinkling in the afternoon light streaming through the hole in the roof, Bull felt his chest constrict. He raised a hand to run the back of a finger along the bronze cheekbone, then kissed him again, just as softly as before.

Breaking the kiss, green eye meeting grey ones, Bull earnestly said, “I love you, kadan.”

“Love you too, amatus.”


End file.
